


Straight Razors and Other Things

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles, and Headcanons [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, Facial Shaving, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Scars, Straight Razors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various little ficlets with Jim and Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian shaves Jim using a straight razor… but not often. Jim is fond of the perfect amount of stubble. Jim always makes him do it at night so it has time to start coming back in. Sebastian doesn’t mind… on more than one occasion having the straight razor at Jim’s throat has led to mind blowing sex and heavier than normal stubble when shaving’s been abandoned in favor of fucking Jim against the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jim pulled the knife on him, Sebastian arched a brow. Jim had that glint in his eye that meant things were about to get interesting. 

"Tiger… I’ve been bored all day and no one was here for me to play with… You killed our last toy.” Jim whined.

"You told me you had all the information you needed! I disposed of him!" Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face, exasperated.

It was the chance Jim needed. He launched himself at Sebastian, pouncing him as though Sebastian didn’t have a half a foot on him and a good amount of weight as well. Sebastian growled as Jim’s teeth closed on his lip.

Jim let out a gasp when Sebastian slammed his back into the wall and started tearing at his clothes. It didn’t take long for the two of them to part, clothes strewn across the house as Jim chased Sebastian with the knife up to their room. 

They faced off at the foot of the bed and Jim’s eyes roamed Sebastian’s frame, picking out each tiny set of initials he’d carved into him. “How many now, ‘Bastian? What does this newest kill make?”

Sebastian smirked. “Fifty-three. This one’s fifty-four.” He tapped the largest set, just at his left hip. “Still my favorite.” 

Jim grinned and rushed Sebastian, allowing himself to be caught and tossed on the bed. He let out a low moan when Sebastian crawled over him and flung the knife away. “Time for that later. Come here, Tiger.”

With a grin, Sebastian obeyed, dipping his head to kiss Jim roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Scopes who asked for mormor in a drabble meme with the sentence "Tell me a secret."

Jim leaned over Sebastian with the straight razor, gliding it over his Adam’s apple slowly before wiping away the expensive shaving cream on the towel laid over Sebastian’s shoulder. He was straddling Sebastian’s lap as he shaved him and he tilted Sebastian’s chin down, holding the straight razor to his throat.

Sebastian watched Jim, body still, eyes calm and gaze steady. He let his tongue slide along his lower lip.

A small, wicked grin forming on his face, Jim slid the razor along Sebastian’s cheek. As the hair was scraped away, Jim’s voice came out in a soft purr.

"Tell me a secret, ‘Bastian."

Sebastian’s hand came up, trapping Jim’s. He moved the straight razor back to his throat. “I’d let you. Wouldn’t move a muscle to stop you.”

Jim giggled and leaned in, biting Sebastian’s lower lip. The razor clattered to the floor, the both of them dropping it. Sebastian was only half shaved as Jim sank his hands into Sebastian’s hair. The kiss was possessive, rough, and Sebastian’s hands on his hips near bruising.

"That’s hardly a secret, ‘Bastian. Try again."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stumbled in the door. _Twenty-seven days_. It had taken twenty-seven days of sneaking across the fucking globe to avoid both the authorities and the assholes who wanted to kill him. 

All he wanted was his fucking bed. And Jim. Christ, he hadn’t been able to contact him since his last transmission ‘I’ll get home when I can.’

He moved to the kitchen for water when the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head in the dark, a small tired voice, somehow still full of fury and promising death sounded behind him.

“Who are you and what the fuck do you want?”

Sebastian laughed low. “Told you I’d be home as soon as I could be.”

Jim’s voice shook as the pistol came away from his head. “Tiger?”

Still wary, hands up to the side, Sebastian turned. He really should have expected the punch but he didn’t have time to recover from it before Jim was in his arms, face pressed to his chest. Half the swearing seemed to be in Irish and Sebastian smoothed a hand down Jim’s back.

“Alright, little bird, alright. I’ve got you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A how they could have met based on the 'you were drunk and in my yard petting my dog' prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nonny asked for this one!

“I have a bloody security system and a goddamned dog. Review the fucking tapes and see how he got in!” Jim hissed into his phone as he loaded the pistol. “I don’t care, just get me the information.” He paused, checking the pistol over before creeping down the stairs. “No, I’m fine. I’ve got it covered, check on Janus as well and report back.”

Jim stared down at the figure on his sofa, his traitorous German Shepherd, Fritz nearly sitting on the large man in an effort to snuggle with him. He glared at Fritz and pointed to the floor. It took him muttering ‘Fritz!’ louder than he would have liked for Fritz to slink off the sofa and sit at his feet.

With a nudge of the pistol and a ‘Hey, wake the fuck up,’ Jim retreated a couple of steps, pointing the pistol at him.

Winced as he sat up the large, blond looked up at Jim. He arched a brow. “There a reason you’ve got an Army issue SIG P226 pointed at my face?” He paused before tilting his head. “And is there a reason you have an Army issue pistol in the first bloody place?”

“I could have been in the Army.”

He laughed as he watched Jim and shook his head, grimacing and touching a temple. “No, mate, you really couldn’t have.”

“What the fuck is your name?” Jim waved the pistol. “And what the fuck were you doing in my yard?”

With a snort, he leaned back on the sofa. “Sebastian Moran. Former British Army. Could have made Colonel if I’d stuck it out. Went through sniper training instead. Ah, the days of making Father angry.”

Jim stared at him and blinked. “Lord Moran’s son.”

Sebastian held out his hands. “The one and only. Now, did you drug me and intend to hold me for ransom? Because I’ve got news, you’d probably have more luck asking him for money if you shot me.”

“I didn’t kidnap you! You showed up in my bloody garden last night. When I went out to fetch Fritz here from his last let out of the night, I found you sitting there petting him.” Jim glared down at Fritz. “Bloody traitor, you’re supposed to protect me.”

“Good bloodlines.” Sebastian remarked. “Bought him from someone already trained, didn’t you?”

Jim blinked. “Well, yes. I haven’t the time to train one.”

“Mm, I figured.” Sebastian’s tone changed as he looked at Fritz. “Fritz! _Voraus_?”

Frtiz bolted to the back door and sat, looking back at Sebastian. Jim blinked between the two of them.

“I- you vomited on my feet!”

Sebastian stood slowly. “My sincerest apologies for that. Would you put that bloody pistol down? No wonder you can’t get the dog to protect you. He thinks you’re an idiot who can’t speak his language.” 

Jim watched as Sebastian went to the back door, holding a finger out to Fritz. “ _Steh_.” He opened the door, still holding up the finger and Fritz tensed, but stayed.

“He knocks me over to get out!” Jim finally put the pistol down on a high sideboard, too interested in the dynamics between Sebastian and Fritz.

Sebastian dropped his hand as he nodded to Fritz. “ _In Ordnung_.”

Fritz shot out the door and into the garden, happily running around and trotting about to do his business as Sebastian turned back to Jim, who had crept closer.

“Did you pay any attention to the people you bought him from?” Sebastian held a hand to his head. “And have you got any water and paracetamol?”

“I- you were pissed and just sitting there petting him. Babbling on and on about how bloody great dogs are. I thought he was stupid. Are you telling me he’s trained in German commands?” Jim looked irritated.

“Mm, appears to be. Still planning on shooting me?”

“Why’d you leave the army?”

“Got caught taking money from other governments to shoot people on my time off. My lovely father saved my arse from jail, covered it up, and cut me off.” There was a challenge in voice.

Jim seemed to consider this for a moment and a slow grin spread across his face. “Still up for shooting people for money?”

Sebastian tipped his head as he watched Jim slide into the kitchen and get the paracetamol down. “Who’s asking?”

The grin turned predatory as Jim looked back up at Sebastian. “Jim Moriarty, Hi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked for first meeting.

Jim gazed at the documents in front of him. He hummed as he studied the sniper’s sealed service record. A few minutes later he strolled down to the range and watched from a distance as Sebastian Moran hit target after target.

With a small smirk on his face, he walked up to Moran when they called clear on the range. 

Moran towered over him and looked down as he pulled his ear protection off. “Yeah?”

“I have a proposition for you.” 

“Body like that I can just bend you over right here.” Moran snarked as he began reloading.

Jim’s lips pursed and he furrowed his brow. “Crude…” He relaxed again and leaned against the table. “You would think a gentleman with your upbringing wouldn’t say such things.”

Moran’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. “Who are you? If my father sen-”

“Oh, don’t be stroppy, your father has nothing to do with this. I’ve had Lord Moran eating out of my palm for several years. Why do you think he’s involved in all the dirty little things he is?” He reached up and smoothed the collar of Moran’s shirt.

With an arched brow, Moran hummed. “Go on then, tell me more.”

“Well first, dear ‘Bastian, allow me to introduce myself.” He gave a mock bow. “James Moriarty, but I’ll let you call me Jim when you’ve got me pinned against the wall.”

Sebastian smirked. “Oh, I can do that. Lay on, Macduff.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim drives Seb crazy on a stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothostile-annoyed asked:  
> What about MorMor on a stake out and Jim gets bored easily and starts humming annoying TV show themes and Seb gets really aggravated but secretly thinks it's cute so he thinks of other ways for Jim to occupy his mouth? ;)

Jim was worse than that fucking American programme he liked so much. What was it? Ghosts and demons and shit. Fucking Supernatural that was is. Those idiots couldn’t do stake outs for shit either. 

Sebastian watched as he tapped his fingers on his legs and hummed yet another goddamned theme. He watched Jim’s lips for a moment as he recognized the theme from M.A.S.H.

“Suicide would be a more painless option at this point. Can’t you fucking shut up? You always get bored. Why did you come?”

Jim blinked as he turned his head slowly to Sebastian. “I like to watch you work.” A small, wicked smirk spread over his face as his humming grew louder as he switched to Doctor Who.

With a sigh Sebastian turned back to the window, keeping an eye on the target’s house. He hid the small smile at Jim’s antics with his scanning of the property. After a minute he turned back to him. “You know, I can think of much better ways to occupy that mouth of yours if you’re that bored.”

Tilting his head, Jim let his tongue slide over his lower lip. “If you let him get away while I’m sucking your cock, Moran, I’ll fucking bite you.”

“Understood, Boss.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping with Jim is a fucking pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothostile-annoyed asked:  
> How about MorMor in the grocery store and Jim is the one who constantly throws things in the bin without looking at the price and Sebastian is the one rolling his eyes, saying stuff's no good for Jim or too expensive?11

Sebastian trailed behind Jim watching him pitch something into the trolley for the nth time. “You realize that’s not going to help your blood pressure?”

“Doctor says I’m fine darling.” Jim continued pitching in things here and there.

With a groan, Sebastian plucked the salt laden crap out of the trolley and shelved it. “No, Doc said if you don’t cut down on your salt intake, it’s going to cause problems. You eat four fucking times the amount you should.”

Jim spun, eyes narrowed as he looked up at Sebastian. “And who are you to nanny me?”

Sebastian arched a brow and ticked off on his fingers as he went through the list. “Bodyguard, second-in-command, right-hand man, husband.” The way he gestured with his ring finger made it clear he might has well have been using his middle.

“Fine.” Jim turned and stalked off through the store, leaving Sebastian to sigh. 

Taking his time, Sebastian went through and gathered everything they needed. He was nearly finished when Jim came flouncing up with a basket over his arm. Pinching the bridge of his nose Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment.

“Jim, you do know you just plucked whatever was the most expensive off the shelves with no heed to what is actually best?”

Jim smiled sweetly up at Sebastian. “I’m only trying to help, dear.”

Sebastian looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten in his head.

“Count in German next time. I like seeing your lips move around those numbers better than English.” 

By the time Sebastian looked back down, Jim was already headed toward the tills.

One day, Sebastian was going to leave him cuffed to the bed just so he could do the shopping in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wandainwakanda said: What about MorMor on a stake out and Jim gets bored easily and starts humming annoying TV show themes and Seb gets really aggravated but secretly thinks it's cute so he thinks of other ways for Jim to occupy his mouth? ;)

Jim was worse than that fucking American programme he liked so much. What was it? Ghosts and demons and shit. Fucking Supernatural that was is. Those idiots couldn’t do stake outs for shit either. 

Sebastian watched as he tapped his fingers on his legs and hummed yet another goddamned theme. He watched Jim’s lips for a moment as he recognized the theme from M.A.S.H.

“Suicide would be a more painless option at this point. Can’t you fucking shut up? You always get bored. Why did you come?”

Jim blinked as he turned his head slowly to Sebastian. “I like to watch you work.” A small, wicked smirk spread over his face as his humming grew louder as he switched to Doctor Who.

With a sigh Sebastian turned back to the window, keeping an eye on the target’s house. He hid the small smile at Jim’s antics with his scanning of the property. After a minute he turned back to him. “You know, I can think of much better ways to occupy that mouth of yours if you’re that bored.”

Tilting his head, Jim let his tongue slide over his lower lip. “If you let him get away while I’m sucking your cock, Moran, I’ll fucking bite you.”

“Understood, Boss.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scopesandskullties said: [sees ur post's recommendation and casually climbs through your window and sits down on ur floor] k so literally one of my favorite tags i've ever seen on a mormor fic was "terrible gun safety" and im just wondering what ur own interpretation of that tag would be in regards to those characters. If that makes sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut version next chapter

Sebastian swore, shouting at Jim through the house as he sat on the sofa. He closed his eyes as he gingerly shifted and very carefully pulled the nine millimeter from under his arse.

“God damn it, Jim! What the fuck is your bloody birthday present doing in the sofa-” he checked it and sucked in a sharp breath, “-FUCKING LOADED!?”

Jim waltzed out of the back in a pair of pajama bottoms. “Oh, is that where I left it?”

Counting to ten, backwards- and then forward again, Sebastian’s jaw twitched. “You do realize that’s dangerous, yeah?”

With a wave of his hand Jim huffed. “I had the safety on.”

Sebastian glanced back to the pistol in his hand, the safety decidedly not on. 

Jim watched as Sebastian unloaded the pistol. When Sebastian’s eyes met him again, Jim blinked and then turned to run. 

Clearing the sofa in a vault, Sebastian tore through the house after Jim. “Come back here!”

Later, Jim would insist he did not ‘shriek like a girl’ when Sebastian finally caught him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUN KINK AHOY. UNSAFE USE OF GUNS IN SEX. SKIP IF NOT YOUR BAG.

It was dangerous as fuck. Both of them knew it, but it didn’t stop them. 

Jim held the pistol against Sebastian’s chest as he rode him, Sebastian’s hand around Jim’s throat. 

One slip, one wrong move on either of their parts and one or the both of them could wind up dead.

Sebastian groaned as he rocked up into Jim with a rough thrust, legs aching from how long they’d been at it. He tightened his grip on Jim’s throat, watching as Jim’s eyes fluttered shut.

Jim rose and fell faster on Sebastian and it wasn’t until the gun trembled against his chest that Sebastian let up on Jim’s throat. 

When the first gasp of air hit Jim’s lungs, his back arched and he shuddered as he came, grip tightening on the gun. 

As the barrel dug into him, Sebastian gripped Jim’s hips rocking up into him harshly for a few more thrusts until he pulled Jim fully on him. He groaned as he came, watching Jim smirk through half-lidded eyes.

A few minutes later, Jim carefully placed the pistol on the bedside table, barrel away from them both. He tucked up against Sebastian and grinned. “Did you really load it this time?”

Sebastian reached over and dropped the magazine from the pistol and unchambered the round in it. “Told you I would.”

“Fucking lunatic.” Jim tugged Sebastian by his hair into a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiblovesandrewscott said: Could/would you write A Thing about Jim & Seb and Easter? Something with chocolate bunnies? xxx

Jim stared at the table in front of him. He cut his eyes over to Sebastian and then back to the table.

“Sebastian. What the fuck is this?”

Sebastian sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “Chocolate bunnies.”

“Ye-ess. I know they are chocolate bunnies. Why are they here?” Jim groused.

“It’s Sunday? _Easter Sunday_.” Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. “You like chocolate- I went and got you chocolate because Easter candy is fucking everywhere.”

Jim blinked. “Oh, I thought that was last weekend and you forgot. You didn’t get the cheap stuff did you?”

Sebastian groaned and let his head thump back against the wall. “No, Jim, I didn’t get the ‘cheap stuff’. It’s all from your favorite bloody chocolatier.”

With a grin, Jim reached out, snatching up a bunny. He made a small moan of approval as he bit its head off. When he’d swallowed he looked back over. “Good boy, Tiger.”

Sebastian tossed up his hands and stalked into the kitchen. “Bite me, Jim.” He had a grin on his face as he made tea though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perverselyvex said: MorMor, #12... ;-)  
> (I feel like Vex just gets me on a personal level #12: things you said when you thought i was asleep)

Jim watched Sebastian sleep, his fingers dancing up to stroke through the overly long hair. “You’re going to bitch about your hair soon. Too long, you’ll say. I’ll nag at you to ‘visit the bloody barber then’ and you’ll huff and go on about your day. This will happen two or three times before I snap and tell you to go to the bathroom. You’ll sit and I’ll take the clippers to you. I’ll complain about it the whole time… but I think I’d be a little upset if you ever actually went to the barber instead of letting me do it.”

He rolled over, snuggling back against Sebastian, murmuring as he closed his eyes, “Love you, ‘Bastian.”

Sebastian smiled and cracked an eye open to look at Jim. He’d wait two days before starting in on Jim about his hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hufflepuff-aviator said: mormor 12 (this time in reverse!)

Sebastian tipped his head to watch the light playing over the window as Jim’s even breaths sounded beside him. “I’d die for you. You know that, but I think I’d die without you, you crazy little shit. I don’t know what I’d do without you running me ragged and making demands for Thai at three AM when you can’t sleep because you’re planning the next big thing.”

He paused, taking a few steadying breaths. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but I know it’s fucked. Don’t let Holmes get under your skin so much. Jesus, Jim, please.” With a huff he rolled to half bury his face in the pillow, sprawling in the way Jim complained about so much.

When Sebastian settled in, Jim’s breathing hitched. He’d have to make very certain someone looked out for Sebastian while he was gone. His ‘Bastian couldn’t be privy to his survival, but he’d make sure while he was gone, that ‘Bastian was safe… especially from himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scopesandskullties said: mormor, prompt 3 pls ‘things you said too quietly’

“Thank you. Bless you.”

Sebastian watched through his scope as Jim and Sherlock did their dance on the rooftop, whispering through to Jim’s earpiece. “Jim, please. What the fuck are you doing. End him and bloody well get off the roof.”

He saw the gun come out and his chest seized. The shot nearly deafened him in the ear he had the piece in.

“Oh god,” he whispered. “Oh god, no… Jim, please. Please. I love you.”

On the other rooftop, playing dead, Jim had to concentrate on not flinching at the words.

_I love you too, Tiger. You’re going to be fine._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rj-abacura asked for Mormor ‘Returned from the dead kiss’

Jim watched Sebastian pace on the rooftop with his hands sunk in his hair.

“Why, oh Christ. Jim, why. we had him, we had him you bloody idiot and you- Fuck, why!?” Sebastian’s hand scrubbed over his face before he started to dial a cleanup crew. “Be goddamned if Mycroft Holmes gets his hands on your body.”

Sitting up, Jim arched a brow. “Bit of pig brain and fake blood and you lose your mind, Tiger.”

Sebastian spun back to Jim, dropping his phone as he did. He strode across the rooftop in a few steps. Reaching down he yanked Jim to his feet.

The kiss caught Jim off guard and he melted into Sebastian’s frame as the kiss deepened, Sebastian’s tongue teasing his, teeth grazing over his bottom lip. It left Jim panting, near breathless.

The punch was entirely unexpected, though in retrospect, it probably shouldn’t have been. As Jim sat holding his eye, Sebastian scooped his phone back up. “Yeah, need extraction of the boss and I. Bart’s. Yeah. we’ll be down there.”

Jim licked over his bottom lip grinning wickedly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scopesandskullties said: [drops through your ceiling] ok so get this: Jim owning v expensive designer high heels and Moran finding out about this

Sebastian’s brows knit at the receipt in front of him. It made no bloody sense. He tilted his head as he studied it again. Pinching the bridge of his nose Sebastian braced for telling Jim one of their cards had been stolen. He wandered toward the bedroom, slowly pushing open the door.

Red soles. Why did Jim’s shoes have- Oh Christ. Sebastian stared, unabashedly and unashamedly, head tipping as he traveled up the lines of Jim’s calves in those shoes.

Not a stolen card.

“Any reason you didn’t tell me you bought expensive heels?”

Jim startled, nearly stumbling against the mirror before he met Sebastian’s eyes in it. There was a slight hesitation there, something Sebastian didn’t often see before a smirk settled over Jim’s face.

“Well, I hid the Manolo Blahnik’s in the back of the closet with my other Louboutin’s. Didn’t take you for the heel type, Moran.”

Sebastian shut the door behind him as he stalked across the room, catching Jim’s chin in his hand as he leaned in to kiss him before rubbing his scruff lightly along Jim’s jaw. “Oh, I’m a sucker for a good pair of heels next to my ears.” He paused. “So long as you don’t try to bring any McQueen shoes into bed. Shit’ll put my eye out when I’m fucking you.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Crass, Moran… Crass.” He grinned. “But I do have a very beautiful pair of Louis Vuitton’s I think would look stunning flung over your shoulders. Care to see if I’m right?”

“Christ, how many pair do you own?”

“Never enough. At least now you can buy me proper gifts.”

Jim yelped as Sebastian scooped him up, carrying him to the bed. “Sod the Vuitton’s, these will do fine for now.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink. I have no idea when I wrote this or who for. *shrug*

Jim cried out as Sebastian’s hand came down on his bare arse again. “I’m sorry!”

Sebastian gave a low hum as he rubbed Jim’s arse, squeezing the reddened flesh. “I know you are. You were terrible at the pool. Putting yourself in danger like that. Calling yourself Daddy. You knew I was sitting up there. Knew I was watching. What did you think was going to happen, my precious little bird?” He delivered another stinging slap, watching as Jim jerked in his lap. The hardness Jim was desperately trying not to rut against his thigh betrayed Jim.

“Look at you, begging for it already. All I’ve done is slap your arse a few times.” He used the pump on the bottle of lube nearby to slick his fingers. Jim arched up, keening as he slid one in. He was rough enough with Jim to make it uncomfortable, but not damage.

“That’s it, gorgeous. Look at you.” Sebastian kept Jim pinned to his legs with his left arm across Jim’s lower back.

Jim groaned as he dropped his head, pressing his face against Sebastian’s leg. “Daddy, please!”

A wicked grin settled on Sebastian’s face and he made a small sound of approval. “Good boy.” He started rocking his finger in Jim, taking his time, starting to work him open as he watched Jim fight to stay still. 

Sebastian’s thumb traced small circles on Jim’s back, soothing him even as he added a finger. “God, you’re bloody beautiful like this. Such a good boy. Trying so hard for me.”

Jim whimpered, mouthing at Sebastian’s trousers. “Daddy, please. I need it. Need you. Please.”

“Good boy.” Sebastian continued his thrusts as he listened to Jim beg. “Gorgeous like this. Keep going. Tell me how much you need it. Mm, Daddy’s precious little bird.”

“Fuck, Daddy, please. Please put me on the bed and fuck me.” Jim squirmed in his lap, trying to rut against his thigh.

Sebastian added the third finger, a bit rough as he pressed them in. “Ah- behave. You’re already in enough trouble.”

Jim let out a whine and Sebastian smirked as he pulled his hand away, easing his fingers out. “Bed, now.”

As Jim scrambled to obey, moving to the bed on his hands and knees before dropping to his elbows, Sebastian undressed. He tossed his things in the hamper as he moved the lube to the bedside table. Jim was watching him as he slicked himself. 

A small moan left Jim as Sebastian stroked himself with the lube, teasing them both before climbing into bed behind him. Sebastian let his hand skim over Jim’s arse before raining a series of sharp blows down on it, spreading them here and there until Jim’s arse was warm and perfectly pink.

Jim was biting the duvet as Sebastian started pressing into him. Sebastian watched his sides heave as he panted, dropping the duvet and begging Sebastian to fuck him.

Sebastian obliged, starting a rough, fast rhythm as he gripped Jim’s hips, praising him.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Jim braced himself as Sebastian fucked him hard, body near trembling underneath. “Oh God, please.”

Without letting up, Sebastian reached below Jim, working his cock, knowing neither of them were going to last, not after the adrenaline of the pool and their slow work up to this.

“That’s it precious boy. Come for me.” Sebastian continued his thrusts as he worked Jim, fighting to hold himself back until Jim got his.

It didn’t take very much more before Jim was crying out, gasping Sebastian’s name and murmuring ‘Daddy’ over and over as Sebastian worked him through his orgasm part way.

Sebastian’s hips stuttered as his rhythm faltered and he gripped Jim’s hip hard, burying himself in Jim as he came with a muttered, “Fuck!”

Both of them panted, small whimpers escaping Jim as Sebastian let him go and folded over his back, nuzzling along his neck and praising him softly. 

Sebastian eased out of Jim and flopped on the bed beside him, before reaching out and pulling him in close, kissing his forehead. “Don’t fucking scare me like that again.”

Jim hummed and pressed his head under Sebastian’s chin. “No promises, Daddy.”

With a resigned sigh, Sebastian got the duvet over the both of them, hand stroking along Jim’s back.


End file.
